My Love Is Only For You, Dear!
by Gitali 'Aoirhue' Kuran
Summary: Cerita tentang manis dan pahitnya kehidupan cinta seorang gadis manis bernama Namikaze Naruto...    "E-eh? Ke-kenapa harus dia?" / "I-itu namanya jatuh cinta, Naruto." / "Aku mencintai... Dia?"    Pls do RnR


_**Chapter**_** 1 : **

_*** **__**My Love Is Only For You, Dear!**__** ***_

_**By **_**Aoirhue Kazune**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Masashi Kishimoto, dkk.**

_**Warning**_** : * **_**This is**_** '**_**NOT YAOI'**_** !**

*** **_**Fem**_**! Namikaze Naruto**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Eh? Di-dia kan..."

Malam itu di kamarnya, seorang gadis manis bernama Namikaze Naruto masih terbelalak. Dirinya masih mematung memandangi _laptop_ biru muda bergambar rubah kecil berekor sembilan kesayangannya yang sedang terhubung dengan internet. Wajah _tan_-nya perlahan diselimuti rona merah yang cukup kentara. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya mulai sedikit rileks. Namun matanya tetap terpaku pada layar _laptop_ yang sedang menampilkan gambar seorang pria tampan berambut seperti pantat bebek yang sedang berpose sambil tersenyum. Sebut saja Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang aktor Inggris yang menjadi salah satu tokoh antagonis utama dalam sebuah film yang sangat terkenal dan mendunia.

"Oh Tuhan, a-ada denganku? Kenapa dadaku berdebar kencang melihatnya? Kenapa... Kenapa baru sekarang aku merasa bahwa dia pria yang sangat tampan? Padahal... Dulu aku tak pernah menyukainya."

Masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil foto-foto tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan tentang perdebatan batin yang dialaminya.

"Ah, sudah malam. Lebih baik kulanjutkan besok saja. Hoahm..."

Setelah mendapatkan banyak foto, Naruto segera men-_transfer_-kannya ke dalam ponsel —yang juga berwarna biru muda— miliknya. Sebelum tidur, ia membuka kembali foto-foto yang baru didapatkannya.

"Tak kusangka, sepertinya aku tertarik padamu, Sasuke. Kalau begitu, selamat malam, 'Suke. Mimpi indah ya," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis berparas manis itu terlelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Naru-_chan_, ayo bangun! Lekas mandi dan sarapan, lalu ke sekolah!"

"Uungg~ Lima menit lagi, _kaa-san_~"

"Tunggu apa lagi Naruto? Kau ingin terlambat sekolah L-A-G-I, hm? Dan —oh, jangan lupakan dengan hukuman menyapu halaman sekolahmu kemarin. Atau kau memang sudah lupa?"

Kushina berkacak pinggang dan matanya menyipit curiga pada anak sulungnya yang sekarang sedang menggeliat tak nyaman. Aura tak mengenakkan mulai terasa di sekitarnya. Dan Naruto tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak membuat ibunya marah saat ini. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Iya, aku bangun, _kaa-san._"

"Bagus. Dan cepatlah mandi, Naruto. Kami menunggu di bawah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kushina segera beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk mandi —dengan agak malas-malasan, tentunya.

.

"Selamat pagi,_ tou-san, kaa-san_."

"Selamat pagi, Naru-_chan_. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"

"Ya, _tou-san._"

Setelah mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya serta menjawab pertanyaan harian dari ayahnya —dan tak lupa mengacak sayang rambut Gaara, adiknya, yang dibalas dengan pandangan membunuh dan membuat Naruto meleletkan lidahnya seperti biasa, Naruto segera memakan roti cokelat yang telah disiapkan ibunya.

"Selamat makaaaan!"

.

.

.

Konoha _State Senior High School_…

"Hai, Naru-_chan._"

"Halo Kiba, Shika, Neji."

"Hei, kau menonton film yang semalam?"

"Aku suka filmnya."

"Bla... Bla... Bla..."

Begitulah keadaan sehari-hari tempat Naruto bersekolah sebelum bel masuk. Sangat ramai. Dan di antara kerumunan itu, terlihatlah seorang gadis berwajah ceria dan berambut pirang panjang tergerai sedang menyapa teman-temannya. Ia kelihatan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju ke kelasnya. Setelah sampai di pintu kelasnya dengan kondisi terengah-engah —dan membuat beberapa temannya bingung akan itu, ia segera menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan 'ritual pagi' ala siswi-siswi pada umumnya —dalam hal ini berarti mereka sedang menggosip— di sekitar bangkunya. Setelah duduk di kursinya, Naruto langsung bergabung untuk melakukan 'ritual pagi'. Hah~ Anak-anak zaman sekarang...

.

Teng. Teng. Teng.

"Nah, anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri sampai di sini. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tadi ibu berikan. Selamat pagi."

Bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Kurenai Yuuhi, guru matematika, keluar dari kelas itu setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi yang dibalas oleh perkataan serupa oleh murid-muridnya. Kelas yang semula hening langsung berubah menjadi sangat ribut. Ada yang mengeluh atas pelajaran tadi, ada yang bercanda, ada yang mengajak teman-temannya ke kantin, bahkan ada pula yang menyempatkan diri untuk tidur. Tak begitu berbeda dengan gadis pirang ceria bermata safir yang sekarang ini sedang bermuram durja sambil mengeluh.

"Uh... Pelajaran apa itu? Kenapa sulit sekali sih? Tuhan, kenapa harus ada matematika?" keluh Naruto merana.

"Su-sudahlah Naru-chan, jangan be-bersedih begitu. Nanti a-aku ajari deh."

"Ah, terima kasih, Hinata-_chan. _Kau baik sekali..."

Hinata Hyuuga, teman sebangku Naruto tertawa kecil saat Naruto memeluknya erat sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tapi Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia teringat sesuatu. Wajahnya pun terlihat merona.

"Err... Hinata-_chan_, coba kau lihat ini..."

Hinata yang masih bingung menerima ponsel biru muda yang disodorkan oleh Naruto. Ia terlihat terkejut setelah melihat apa yang ditampilkan ponsel itu. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menunjukkan ini padanya. Karena setahunya, dulu Naruto tak pernah menyukainya. Tapi apa yang ditunjukkan Naruto ini semakin membuat Hinata bingung. Ditambah dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang cukup aneh. Oh ayolah, dengan wajah merona saat menunjukkan wajah seorang aktor pria, apakah itu tak aneh? Dan sedikit mencurigakan, tentunya.

"Na-Naru-_chan_? A-ada apa denganmu?"

"E-eh... Umm... Se-sebenarnya..."

Wajah kecokelatan Naruto semakin merona dan membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. Untung saja saat ini kelas sedang ramai-ramainya, jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Selain Hinata, tentunya.

"Kemarin, aku tak menemukan salah satu foto Sasuke di _G__oogle_. Lalu..."

Naruto pun menceritakan asal-usul dia mendapatkan foto-foto Sasuke Uchiha. Bermula dengan ketidaksengajaan, keterpanaan, dan kemudian berlanjut dengan penyimpanan foto-foto. Hinata dengan seksama penjelasan Naruto. Hinata tahu. Hinata sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Karena saat ini ia juga sedang merasakan perasaan yang sama. Perasaan yang dirasakannya hanya ketika di dekat Kiba. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu teringat akan Kiba dan membuat wajahnya merona. Perasaan yang akan membuatnya sakit saat melihat Kiba bersama dengan gadis lain.

Jatuh cinta.

Ya, menurut perkiraan Hinata, Naruto sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang artis luar negeri yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Yang ia herankan, mengapa Naruto bisa jatuh cinta pada pria ini? Ah, Hinata lupa kalau cinta tidak memandang apapun. Ia mendesah pelan mengingatnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir saat melihat Hinata mendesah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naru-_chan_. Yang a-aku tahu, saat ini ka-kau sedang jatuh cinta, Naruto." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"E-eeeeehh? Ja-jatuh ci-cinta? Kenapa bisa? Lagipula, kenapa harus padanya?"

Hinata tak menjawab teriakan kaget Naruto. Ia hanya tersenyum geli dan membiarkan Naruto mengoceh sendiri.

.

.

Teng. Teng. Teng. Teng.

" Nah, anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri sampai di sini. Saatnya kalian pulang. Sampai jumpa pertemuan berikutnya. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Hatake-_sensei_."

Naruto segera membereskan buku-bukunya dengan semangat. Ia sudah menunggu-nunggu waktu pulang dari tadi. Pernyataan Hinata —bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta— memang mengejutkannya, tapi sekaligus juga lega. Akhirnya ia mengerti apa nama dari perasaan yang dirasakannya seharian ini. Ia berencana akan mengorek informasi tentang pria pujaannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah dan makan siang, Naruto segera menyalakan _laptop_-nya dan disambungkannya ke internet. Ia membuka beberapa halaman, seperti _Facebook, Twitter, Google, E-mail,_ dan juga _Yahoo_. Matanya menatap serius pada _laptop_-nya.

Setelah mengecek _Facebook_ yang kebetulan sedang sepi, ia melanjutkan membuka _e-mail._ Tak ada _e-mail_ masuk. Selanjutnya ia fokus pada pencarian tentang Sasuke Uchiha di _Google_ maupun di _Yahoo_. Ia berteriak kencang karena telah menemukan informasi tentang akun yang digunakan Sasuke Uchiha saat ini yaitu _Twitter_ —dan juga sukses mendapatkan teriakan marah ibunya karena berisik. Naruto segera membuka akun _Twitter_-nya dan meng-_klik_ tombol '_follow_' pada profil Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat bahwa Sasuke tak akan bisa mengenal dirinya, hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai salah satu _fans_-nya saja, atau bahkan tak akan pernah 'mem-_follow-back_' dirinya. Naruto tak peduli apabila teman-temannya menganggapnya aneh atau apapun itu. Naruto tahu bahwa keinginannya untuk bertemu Sasuke itu adalah sangat kecil kemungkinannya atau bahkan mustahil. Tapi ia tetap berharap akan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan miliknya...

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

**:**_**A/N**_**:**

Halo lagi, _everyone_! Kembali lagi dengan Aoi di sini~

Untuk kelanjutan _fic-fic_ Aoi yang lain, Aoi tidak bias janji kapan bias menyelesaikannya. Selain karena ide-ide yang masih kurang, Aoi juga masih sangat sibuk dengan sekolah.

Dan untuk _fic _ini, Aoi juga tidak bisa janji untuk bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Tergantung dari banyaknya waktu luang dan juga hari-hari Aoi ke depannya. Tapi Aoi akan berusaha. Yosh!

Doakan Aoi juga ya, agar _ending-_nya bisa bahagia.

Oya teman-teman, jika kalian punya waktu, _please_ _follow and add_ akun _Twitter_ dan _Facebook_ Aoi yah! Nanti Aoi pasti _follow back and accept_ secepatnya deh! :)

_**User-name Twitter**_** Aoi : Aoirhue**

_**User-name Facebook**_** Aoi : Aoirhue Kazune**

_See you there, guys!_

**Aoi ****juga menerima kritik dan saran, asalkan MEMBANGUN. **_**So, **_

_**REVIEW, PLEASE?**_


End file.
